Life As I Knew It
by WannaBeWriter081195
Summary: Jasper has a anniversy surprise for Alice and he's going through great lengths to keep it from her. Alice isn't happy about it. Find out what happens. Reviews are always loved!
1. Surprise

**Another story, ha, ha, ha, I got more stories than Ashley!!! **

**Review!!!**

I tapped my foot to the light sound of the clock, which sat on our bedroom wall, keeping track of the slow seconds that passed.

I bit my stone lip ready to growl from how slow the clock was ticking away at the seconds.

Fifty-two.

Fifty-one.

Fifty.

Forty-nine.

Forty-eight.

Time wasn't on my side today.

Today was jasper's and my anniversary of eighty-two years.

_**This morning**_

I skipped down the stairs jumping from the fifth step and landing quietly on the bright red rug Esme had just bought.

Jasper was sitting on the love seat read a dusty old novel that he's gotten from Carlisle's library. "Hey Jazz," I giggle, kissing him softly on the cheek, and slipping into the chair beside him.

"Hey, Darlin'" he whispered marking the page in his book and laying it to the side. His southern accent weaved itself in with his velvet like voice making my shiver slightly.

I smiled, leaning down and pressing my lips to one of his many scars, the one that he'd gotten trying to defend me against the new-born that were fighting for Victoria, back when Bella was still human. **(A/N: Those of you that didn't get that, it was when jasper was bit by a new born in eclipse.)**

He smiled, petting my hair softly, than pressing his lips lightly to my temple.

"Happy anniversary Honey," he whispered against my short, cropped hair.

"Happy anniversary to you too," I smiled brushing the honey blond curls from his forehead.

"Mmmmm" he mumbled against my neck, his lips slow and soft. Jasper was

_almost__,_ always gentle with me, it could really annoying sometimes.

"So," I asked casually, as if I really wasn't interested. "What are we doing today?"

It was Sunday so we didn't have school.

We were the only ones in the living room. The others we scattered about the house.

"mmmmm" he hummed again, tilting his head slightly to the side. "what would you say if I told you it was a surprise?" I scowled, looking quickly into the future, not seeing anything I groaned.

"That so unfair Jasper Cullen!" I wined, crossing my arms over my chest and pushing out my bottom lip. He chuckled quietly kissing me sweetly on the lips, and sending out a feeling of amusement, but I was anything but amused.

"Jazz" I complained but only got a small kiss as he slid himself from beneath me and set me down on the over fluffed loveseat.

"You'll have to wait and see." He said an evil smirk appearing on his handsome face. "Seth, Edward, Emmett, Bella." He called his voice calm but a glint in his eye I didn't like.

"what are you…?" I asked ready to stand up, but suddenly Bella sat at my side her long arms wrapped around me, restraining me.

"I never thought I'd ever hear those words come out of the mouth of Alice Cullen." She laughed her voice like bells.

"True on that one love," Edward called from Bella's other side. I heard Emmett laugh and the familiar smell of Seth entered my nose.

"what are you doing," I huffed, pushing Bella's arms away from me and standing up, my hands automatically moving to rest on my hips as I walked over to were my husband of eighty-two years stood.

"Well," Jasper sighed turning me to face our family as he leaned into from behind. "I asked them to help me make this a surprise for you, I didn't want you looking into the future and ruining my plans." My mouth dropped open and I felt my mouth drop open.

"Jasper Mathew Whitlock Cullen," I growled my teeth clenched and my body rigid. He'd never done this before. He knew I hated being blind sighted. He only laughed and kissed me very softly behind my ear.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen." He mocked in my ear as I fumed. I torn out of his arms and turned my eyes on Bella.

"Isabella Cullen if you don't tell me I'll make you go shopping with me for a millennium." I growled taking a step closer; she stood her ground. I turned towards Edward and Emmett. "That goes of you to!" I saw Emmett smile.

I growled once again.

"Good luck, we've already given Jasper our word." Edward said a smile on his lips as he pulled Bella close and kissed her hair.

I huffed trying to look into the future once more but was cut off but two very warm arms taking hold of my shoulders.

"Nice try," Seth said his voice filled with obvious humor.

I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out how to get one of them to spill.

"It won't work," Edward practically sang. I thought for a moment before turning around to face my one and only true love.

"Jasper," I let his name role off my tongue with a smooth seductive tone to it.

"Oh Jasper," I sighed wrapping my arms around his neck and leaving butterfly kisses on his neck.

I pointedly ignored the whispering voices behind me. Suddenly I felt all the feeling of pleaser fade from my mind replaced with calmness.

"Oh Alice," he said playfully pulling out of my grasp. "What fun would it be if you knew where we were going?"

"Much more," I mumbled, feeling like a school being lectured by a teacher.

"Please Darlin' don't ruin my fun, wait here till noon then I'll come and take you to were will go but you have to promise me no looking into the future." His face was stern but his eyes slightly playful.

I mumbled, trying to express my jumbled thoughts. Finally I sighed, I knew he had won and so did he.

"I'll be back at noon stay out of trouble." He smiled his breath-taking smile, turned and sprinted out the door into the rain.

I turned to my family, a wild idea popping into my head. I heard Edward groan but that didn't stop me.

"Since you all seemed to have_ promised_ my husband you'd keep me busy you won't mind being my Barbie dolls till noon." They all groaned but pursued to follow me up the stairs. I guess I could hold on till noon.

**Next chapter up soon!!!**

**WBW**


	2. Trust

**Thanks so much for waiting!!!**

**WBW**

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Jasper stepped thru the door looking as handsome as always. He was wearing slightly torn blue jeans and a long sleeved, button up top.

"Jasper!" I sang running into his arms and almost knocking him backward.

"Hello Alice," he chuckled carelessly running his hand over my cheek. "Are you ready to go?" I was literally jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes," I said switch my weight of one foot to another. "I spent the whole morning dressing up Bella, Edward, Emmett and Seth, it was very amusing." I grinned as I heard Bella grumble "for you,"

Jasper laughed kissing my hand softly like the southern gentleman he was.

"Come on Darlin', we best be on our way fore' it gets to dark to travel." Jasper said his southern drawl coming out in his words.

"Very well sir," I replied letting him lead me out the door. He led me all the way to my yellow Porsche before I remembered something I never _ever_ forget.

"Jasper, I have no clothes." I said suddenly stopping and pulling back sharply. He laughed and continued to pull me to the car.

"I have clothes for us Alice, come on we've gotta go, Seth is going to go ahead of us so don't think about looking into the future!" he said, I shook my head.

"Your so mean Jasper Whitlock," I pouted, letting him open the passenger side door for me and helping me, unneeded, climb in.

"Just relax Ali, I planned this out perfectly, your going to love it," he said as he slid into the drivers side door and started up the car.

I saw Seth bolt passed us and into the woods. So he knew where we were going.

I settled back into the seat, closing my eyes and trying to see anything that I could. \

"Alice, relax, trust me," his voice was so pleading, I felt a wave of calm run over me.

"I do," I whispered grabbing his hand in mine.

No matter how annoying it was that he wouldn't tell me where we were going for our honeymoon. I knew forever that I would always, with all my heart, trust Jasper Cullen.

**Thanks to everyone!! **

**WBW**


	3. Love

**The last Chapter!!! Yay!**

**Just so you know I made a mistake in the last chapter. There celebrating their anniversary, not their honeymoon. Sorry!!!**

**Love you all, **

**WBW**

We seemed to drive forever, though it was only about five hours, which to us vampires is like five minutes.

When we finally stopped it was at an old abandon bar and grill that was falling apart.

"Jazz," I asked staring at the old building. "What are we-" he cut me off.

"Were just leaving the car here, come on, we got to hunt before…" he didn't finish his sentences instead he just turned to me. "Promise me you won't look into the future." He said his voice was filled with such longing and I felt the feeling of pity wave over me.

"That's unfair," I whined but the feeling only got stronger.

"Fine," I huffed, he waited a moment to make sure that I was telling the truth then he said in a much lighter, happier voice.

"You can go Seth, thank you," I hear a bark r from somewhere near by and jasper grinned.

"Come on Darlin'." He said pulling me with him, we began to run

We ran until Jasper stopped us at a small wooded area. I could hear the sound of a stream and a small water fall in the back ground.

"Where are we?" I asked after we'd both had our fill of blood from a near by flock of deer.

Jasper smiled pulling me down onto a patch of flowers. "Were in Texas, at an old place I used to go all the time when I was human."

I gasped, he continued.

"This place is part of the big estate my family owned when I was growing up. I was born here, in that house down the river." He looked around and sighed. "This used to be my favorite place to play."

I smiled; he'd never told me this place was still here, it was where he was born, as a human. I often turned to his human memories seeing as I couldn't remember my own. This was more than I thought I would ever get to see.

"Show me, your old home," I said brushing a curl out of his eyes. He smiled pulling us both up and me onto his back.

"I can run Jasper," I said in a matter-a-fact tone, as he ran towards the running water.

"I know but still," he shrugged gently and continued to run.

He stopped when we came to a rather large farm house.

It was painted an off white and had dark green trim. The house was at least three stories and looked very open and welcoming.

"Oh Jasper," I gasped. The house was in very good shape for being so old. "It's Beautiful."

He nodded, "yeah, you are," he said, bending down to nuzzle my neck lovingly. I smiled pulling his lips to mine. The kiss was sweet and I was about to deepen it when I heard a high whinny.

"What was that?" I asked him confused on why there would be horses on an abandoned farm.

"Horses," Jasper answered as if it was a normal answer.

"Jasper why are there horses on an abandoned farm?" I asked. He laughed kissing my forehead and pulling me to the back of the house.

Behind the big house was a large barn, decorated much like the house, and in the first two stalls there were two huge horses.

The first horse was large and a bluish white color, like the color of he moon. The second had a sleek black coat and white stockings covering its legs.

"There beautiful" I whispered, they truly were, I was afraid to touch them for fear I would break them.

"Pet him," Jasper said; referring to the bluish colored one. I reached my hand out and softly petted his nose. He whined softly.

"What's his name?" I asked such beautiful horses should have beautiful names.

"Whatever you name them," he said, I looked at him shocked. I was feeling shocked way too much for someone that could see the future.

"Why haven't they been named?" I asked petting the black horse's nose.

"I just bought them from a glue farm, there retired race horses that had no meaning to the owner but racing. I wanted you to name them so they'd have new names and a new life." I smiled and thru my arms around him.

"Thank you Jasper," I said kissing him again before turning to the horses. "This one," I said pointing to the bluish colored horse. "This one's name is Moonlight, because he looks like he was bathed in the moon light."

He chuckled kissing my neck lightly. "That's a wonderful name," he whispered. He reached into his back pocket and produced a sharpie. In beautiful penmanship he wrote "Moonlight" he wrote on the blank board nailed to the front of the stall. I turned away from Moonlight to the black horse.

"This one is Dancer, because she looks like she's wearing dancing stockings." Jasper laughed nodding into my hair before writing "Dancer" on the front of Dancer's stall.

"I love you," I whispered turning to face him. "But I find myself wondering why you bought horses." He sighed

"Well when I went looking for this place a few years back I knew if I found it I wouldn't want to keep it, I love our home with Carlisle and Esme too much so I had to find something to do with this place." He smiled leading me away from the barn.

"well while I was doing some research I found out that your niece her husband and their two kids live in a home going into foreclosure, I thought I would give it to them, I could get Jenkins to say it was an estate in your name that they just recently found." I froze.

"your going to give my family your old home?" I asked in shock. He smiled and nodded.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock," I whispered before kissing him lovingly, "with all my heart I love you, thank you for this surprise you were right it was worth it," I leaned in and kissed him again.

"Your welcome Alice Whitlock, and I too love you," he kissed me and I didn't have to see into the future to know we would always love each other.

Always and Always…

**Thank you all!!! **

**Love you Ash, Mel and Nash. **

**WBW**


End file.
